Counterfeiting is a major concern for brand owners. It has been estimated that 8% of world trade could be counterfeit goods. This has the potential to create significant health, safety and security threats depending on the nature of the goods. As with other broad security concerns, elimination of counterfeiting is not practicable. It is thus generally important for brand owners to be able to identify counterfeiting.